


The Pain of Loving You

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Confusion, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Esteban is madly in love with his teammate, but by the way Sergio only calls him over when he's bored, and keeps on hurting him, Esteban is certain the Mexican doesn't feel the same.How wrong he was.





	The Pain of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing less common pairing, and tbh I actually really liked Lance/Sergey too xD

Esteban simply curled up under his covers, trying to keep in the tears. He couldn’t believe it had happened. Again. He angrily slammed his hand in the pillow next to his, before sobbing and burying his face in the scarily familiar smell. 

If it had been anyone else, he could have brushed it off. But this was Checo, his teammate, and so much more. Esteban doubted Checo saw him as a romantic partner, but he did ask the young Frenchman to come over more often than not. And Esteban always went. 

The door to his room opened and immediately Esteban held his breaths in an effort to keep in the sobs.

“Oh Este.” Checo said, getting on the bed and curling around Esteban’s back, his face pressed in the crook of Esteban’s neck.

Esteban let out a sob and moved away, getting out of the bed. 

“Go away. I don’t want you here.” he whispered. Checo drew in a sharp breath behind him, but Este refused to turn around. He didn’t move as Sergio got up, averted his eyes as the Mexican walked to the door.

“I’m so sorry.” Sergio said softly. “I hope you can forgive me.” his voice was hoarse and pained and Esteban had to suppress the urge to run over and hug him, kiss him, just anything to make him smile again. But at the same time, Sergio didn’t deserve that right now.

It was only when Checo had closed the door behind him again that Esteban cried again, sobbing harshly as he fell to his knees.

It was all going to shit.

He had been so happy a few months ago, a relatively good seat with an even better one in sight. And Checo had been there. After all their fighting at the start of the season before, they had figured a much easier, and more pleasurable way to get rid of their frustrations. And while Esteban understood it really was a ‘teammates with benefits’ arrangement, he loved every moment of it, and had started to love Sergio too.

He shakily reached for his phone and blindly typed in a number.

“Lance, p-please, I don’t want to be alone.” he whimpered as his friend picked up. He heard Lance scramble up immediately, and a distinctly Russian accented voice asking him where the hell he was going.

“I’ll be there.” Lance soothed. “Just hang on.”

~~  
Lance immediately drew him into a tight hug, shushing him as Esteban still cried, having not moved from his spot on the floor.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” he murmured softly. Esteban let out a whine, his nails digging into Lance’s shoulders. 

“I-I don’t want to lose him too.” he sobbed. Lance shushed him, rubbing his back.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Lance whispered. Esteban pulled away slightly to look up at the Canadian, before blushing and nodding, angrily wiping at his eyes.

“I shouldn’t though. I shouldn’t care.” Esteban grumbled. Lance sighed and brushed some hair out of Este’s face.

“Go to him, Este. You don’t have to forgive him immediately, but just go to him.” Lance said gently. Esteban averted his eyes.

“I can’t… I just send him away… And it’s not like he cares, he only sees me as a toy in bed.” he whispered. Lance scoffed.

“He loves you, Esteban.” he said. Esteban shook his head again, fists clenched at his sides.

“No, no he doesn’t.” he cried out. Lance drew him close again, allowing his friend to sag into his arms. 

“Just talk to him.” he repeated softly, but it was no use.

~~

Esteban spent most of his birthday alone, hidden away in his apartment in Paris. He didn’t even get out of bed, only checked his phone to reply to Birthday texts. He was miserable, and it was the worst birthday ever.

It was already starting to get dark outside when he heard keys in the lock. He had meanwhile moved from the bed, which still held Checo’s scent in his pillows, to the couch, where he was curled up in a soft blanket.

It didn’t exactly surprise him when Checo apprehensively walked in, a bag clutched in one hand a box in the other. Esteban averted his eyes, starting to cry. He hadn’t realised how lonely he had been until he wasn’t anymore. Checo placed the items on the coffee table, reached out for Esteban, but then hesitated. Esteban let out another sob and threw himself in the Mexican’s arms, hugging him tightly. 

“I-I’m so sorry…” Este choked out, “I missed you.” 

“Shh, it’s okay,I’m here now.” Checo whispered. He held Esteban until the younger man slowly started to calm down, his sobs turning into soft sniffles.

“I’m so sorry about everything that happened… The race, the fights, you having to spend your birthday alone…” Checo whispered. Esteban wiped at his eyes and pulled back to look at him.

“You would have come by for my birthday even if you didn’t want to apologize? Or to… you know...” he asked in a small voice. Checo frowned a little.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Checo said. Esteban shrugged and looked away, his eyes filling with tears again. Checo tilted his head up and kissed him gently, Esteban letting out a soft sound against his lips. 

“I love you Esteban.” Checo whispered. Esteban drew in a sharp breath and pulled away.

“R-really?” he choked out. Sergio nodded, worriedly bringing him close again as Esteban cried even harder. 

“I really do love you Esteban.” Checo repeated, cradling the man close as he desperately tried to comfort him. Esteban’s fingers were digging into his shoulder, as if the Frenchman was afraid he would leave.

“I love you too.” Esteban choked out, his voice raspy and soft. Sergio pulled back a little, trying to wipe the tears off Esteban’s cheeks. 

“Oh Este… I’m so sorry about everything.” Sergio whispered again. Esteban wordlessly cuddled close, closing his eyes.

“Let’s forget about it.” he murmured. Sergio sighed, burying his face in Esteban’s hair.

“Come on, I brought cake. It’s chocolate, your favourite.” he whispered. Esteban looked up and smiled.

“Thanks.”

~~  
Later, after way too much cake and a lot more cuddling, Sergio and Esteban were curled up on the bed, their sweaty skin sticking together as Esteban intertwined their bare legs. Esteban drew mindless patterns over Checo’s ribs while the Mexican tried not to fall asleep.

The tender moment was broken by Esteban’s phone ringing. He sighed and reached over to grab it, but made sure not to move to far away from his Mexican.

“Hello?” he said.

“Este? Are you okay? I’ve been texting you all afternoon and you weren’t answering but Sergey said I shouldn’t worry because you might be out celebrating you birthday and -” Esteban was quick to interrupt Lance’s rambling.

“Checo is here. I’m fine.” he said softly. He heard Lance sigh loudly and someone else murmuring something to the Canadian, to which Lance huffed.

“Shut up Sergey.” Lance grumbled. “Anyways, I’ll be in Paris tomorrow, go out for a late birthday celebration?” Lance asked. Esteban chuckled, trying to ignore the sounds of someone kissing Lance, the Canadian giggling.

“Sure, and you can bring Sergey if you want.” Esteban said in amusement. Sergio chuckled a little, pressing his face against Este’s shoulder. Lance coughed awkwardly.

“Sergey? Why would I want to br-”

“Yes, I will, thanks Esteban.” Sergey interrrupted.

“Cool, see you then.” Esteban said, before hanging up. 

He turned back to Sergio.

“Sorry, I think I just arranged for use to double date.” he said. Sergio shrugged.

“I’ll live, and if it sucks,you’ll just have to make it up to me afterwards.’ he said. Esteban dropped his phone back on the nightstand, and rolled closer to Checo.

“I think we having some more making up to do right now.” he whispered.


End file.
